


Словно радио со сбившимися настройками

by Andrew_Clean, Rai_grass



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Muteness, Permanent Injury, Post Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_grass/pseuds/Rai_grass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Джареда выпускают из тюрьмы, Дженсен должен помочь ему адаптироваться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Словно радио со сбившимися настройками

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like a Detuned Radio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077114) by [homo_pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homo_pink/pseuds/homo_pink). 



> Сопереводчик - Rai_grass.  
> Автор баннера - Белый кролик.  
> Переведено на конкурс Байки-6.

_He's like a detuned radio  
("Carma police", Radiohead)_

За четыре месяца до выхода своего нового подопечного заключенного на свободу Дженсен появляется в тюрьме имени Рэмси Эллиса – льет дождь, он вымок до нитки, волосы слиплись. Он бывал внутри и раньше – это не первое его знакомство с подопечным. Дженсен отнюдь не дрожащий новичок. 

Однако это его первое сложное дело: вокруг восемнадцатилетнего мальчишки не стихала шумиха в СМИ. И Дженсен осторожно закрывает промокшую светло-коричневую папку. 

***

Он видел записи из зала суда, зернистые, распадающиеся на квадратики снимки в газетах. Даже с ярких четких фотографий смотрело совершенно детское лицо – высокие, острые скулы и потерянные глаза. 

Дженсен прикрепляет бэдж, как полагается, и начинает записывать свои данные в журнал.

 **ЗАКЛЮЧЕННЫЙ** : _Падалеки, Дж._  
 **НАЧАЛО ВИЗИТА, ДАТА/ВРЕМЯ** : _19 июля 15:33_  
 **ФАМИЛИЯ** : _Эклз_  
 **ИМЯ** : _Дженсен_  
 **ПРИЧИНА ВИЗИТА** : _Беседа_

Его молча сопровождают к стальной двери комнаты С, и, когда он входит, на него смотрит как-то слишком много глаз. Дженсен удивлен: он был глубоко уверен, что встреча пройдет так же, как все другие – разговор с заключенным один на один, только он и Падалеки.

Тюремный надзиратель стоит в углу со скрещенными на груди руками, полускрытый тенью, он выглядит равнодушным, но на самом деле усиленно бдит. За столом сидит чопорная дама, она называет ему только свое имя. Дженсен явно должен знать, кто она такая. Но он понятия не имеет, что это за птица.

Он смотрит на стул перед ней, на полностью белую одежду, на сверкающие, прочные наручники, сковывающие сильные запястья… На устаревших фотках, которые Дженсен прикреплял к своим записям, был мальчишка с длинными спутанными прядями волос, беспорядочно спадавшими на лоб, выглядевший невинно, несмотря на предъявленные обвинения. А теперь Эклз чувствует себя _глупо_ : как это он не сообразил, что за пять лет Падалеки должен был стать _таким_. Мужчиной.

Сейчас его распущенные волосы свободно спадают на широкие, очень широкие плечи и выглядят, как в какой-нибудь рекламе шампуня. В прошлом гладкое детское личико покрыто густой щетиной на подбородке. И орехово-серые глаза, бывшие воплощением юношеской наивности, теперь полны лукавства. Безусловно.

Падалеки меряет взглядом Дженсена, от груди до талии и назад, задерживаясь глазами на его лице так, что Эклз чувствует себя неудобно и напряженно смотрит в дальний конец комнаты. Падалеки вроде как пытается потереть щеку, уголок его рта дергается в полуулыбке, и надзиратель, стоявший с каменным лицом, не выдерживает и громко смеется.

– Полегче, Падди, – говорит охранник, посмеиваясь уже тише, – ты никому здесь не нравишься _настолько_ сильно.

Дженсен снова сканирует три лица, ожидая, чтобы кто-нибудь ввел его в курс дела, сказал хоть что-то, но видит, что только Падалеки смотрит на него с той же искоркой в глазах. Тогда он прочищает глотку, с него все еще стекает на пол дождевая вода.

– Я готов начать, если вы не против, – говорит Дженсен, обращаясь ко всем троим. Обычно на этой процедуре не бывает зрителей, но Эклз всегда выкручивается из любой ситуации.

Падалеки машет рукой, и его цепи шумно бряцают.

– Хорошо, тогда давайте сначала разделаемся с бумажной работой. Затем уже обсудим все в деталях.

Чем они и занимаются. 

***

Падалеки заполняет все принесенные Дженсеном документы – сведения об образовании, полученном во время заключения, пройденных сеансах терапии, адрес членов семьи, с которыми преступник будет проживать после освобождения, там также множество других вопросов – от простых до весьма сложных. Эклз в это время заносит все данные в дело. И раз уж Падалеки сидит перед ним, он может уточнить любую непонятную вещь, попросить о любом дополнении, прежде чем допечатает все и отправит в высшие инстанции на утверждение.

Но. Иногда Дженсену хватает в ответ простых «да» и «нет», и он удовольствуется обычными кивками подопечного или отрицательными поворотами головы. Но когда его вопросы становятся глубже и сложнее, руки Падалеки начинают двигаться так быстро, как только позволяют наручники, и тогда дама, сидящая рядом, внезапно оживает и начинает тараторить.

– У меня так и не получилось поговорить с семьями жертв. Я пытался их найти, когда загремел сюда. Пытался несколько месяцев, – она делает паузу, пристально глядя на Падалеки. – Никто ничего не знал, но Мэгги помогала изо всех сил, она старалась поговорить с каждым, кто, на наш взгляд, мог бы помочь, но все двери захлопывались у нее перед носом, а звонки сбрасывались. И через некоторое время я заставил ее прекратить.

Дженсен наблюдает за происходящим, взгляд мечется между Падалеки и этой дамой, и наконец до него _доходит_.

И лучшее, что он может придумать, – это спросить:  
– Мэгги?

– Моя младшая сестра, – уточняет она. Падалеки двигает рукой возле рта. – Та, у которой я буду жить.

Дженсен кивает, почесывая все еще влажную макушку, и про себя пытается сообразить, кого обвинить в том, что во время обсуждения заключенного ему никогда не говорили об одной детали. Это очень важно, он очень хотел бы знать заранее, что парень, с которым ему предстоит проводить много времени в обозримом будущем, _не может говорить_.

***

Часом позже они решают завершить беседу, составляют предварительное расписание встреч, и Падалеки пожимает его руку – ничего личного, только деловые отношения. Потом Дженсен получает свой пропуск на свободу. 

Когда другой охранник приходит, чтобы сопроводить Падалеки обратно в тюрьму, Эклз отталкивается от стола и встает со стула. Дженсен не пялится по сторонам, он занят – складывает документы, но краем глаза наблюдает за Падалеки, пока тот не исчезает из поля зрения. Только тогда он облегченно выдыхает.

Падалеки _большой_.

Он не толстый. Совсем не толстый. Все дело в мускулах и росте, и он возвышается над всеми в комнате, в том числе над Дженсеном, что случается нечасто. Согласно документам, в нем было шесть футов, когда он сел в тюрьму, и Эклз не может избавиться от мысли, что Падалеки просто все еще продолжает расти.

– М-м-м, послушайте, – говорит Дженсен охраннику Падалеки, когда они выходят из этой комнатенки. – У меня вопрос.

Тот косится на него, но не возражает, и Дженсен считает, что ему дали зеленый свет.

– Что это такое было, ну, вы понимаете, – и Дженсен повторяет мимику Падалеки, потирающего щеку, - короче, вот это?  
Нет, он вовсе не помирал всю беседу от желания узнать, что это было.

Охранник не взрывается смехом, но такое впечатление, что ему хочется, губы дергаются в полуулыбке. Он пожимает плечами, по-прежнему глядя перед собой. Они продолжают идти вперед.  
– У мальчишки сегодня день рождения, – почти нежно отвечает офицер, когда проходит целая минута, и Дженсен уже не ждет ответа, мысленно ставя себе напоминалку позднее полазить по Гуглу. Как будто это имеет значение. Как будто это важно. 

– А, да?

– Может быть, он решил, что ты его подарок или что-то вроде.

Дженсен спотыкается:  
– Он – что?..  
И понимает, что да, в этом есть смысл, условное освобождение – подарок, который получает заключенный, он въезжает. И переспрашивает:  
– Это обозначает «подарок»?  
Он снова поглаживает щеку. Какой интересный язык.

Вот теперь охранник улыбается. Слегка.

– Не-а, – он машет рукой, указывая Дженсену путь на выход, но перед этим красноречиво рассматривает белую рубашку Дженсена, все еще местами мокрую и от этого прозрачную. – Парень по вызову.

***

Дженсен просматривает горы отчетов, надеясь найти хоть намек на то, что случилось, но это оказывается бесполезной тратой времени. Лезет в компьютер, но и от того немного пользы. А затем он делает правильную вещь – снимает трубку телефона.

– Госпиталь, – говорит он, короткий клик – и его переключают.

Телефонный разговор заканчивается быстро. Врачи очень стараются помочь и подтверждают его опасения. Никаких болезней или опухолей. Обычное зверство. Однажды ночью, когда Падалеки спал, на него напал сокамерник, вооруженный самодельной бритвой. Неотложка и 37 швов, но он выкарабкался. Даже научился общаться по-новому, вооружившись кучей книг из библиотеки и тонной терпения. Умный. Стойкий. Он же почти умер. Но погибли только его голосовые связки. 

Падалеки был еще подростком в тот день, когда перестал говорить. На секунду Дженсен задумывается, какими могли быть его последние слова. 

***

При следующем посещении тюрьмы Падалеки вежливо кивает ему, затем резко отворачивается к охраннику и что-то быстро показывает пальцами, при этом руки его лежат на столе. Охранник слегка улыбается. А вот Дженсену не смешно.

Теперь поверх наглухо застегнутой рубашки на нем надет респектабельный жилет, и все это с определенной целью – он знает, что в таком виде его нельзя принять за парня легкого поведения в мокрой футболке. Он ненавидит, когда его не воспринимают всерьез, даже если это человек, которого судили за двойное непредумышленное убийство. Они занимаются делом, и Падалеки больше не показывает никаких забавных жестов. Встреча проходит гораздо быстрее.

Но после нее Дженсен все равно лезет в Гугл на телефоне.

***

На третью встречу он надевает галстук и старые очки в проволочной оправе, которые ненавидит. Даже мама говорит, что в них Дженсен похож на бухгалтера. Глаза чешутся, как черти, он раздражен, и у него нет времени разбираться с чужим дерьмом.

И как только ему кажется, что Падалеки скрыто оскорбляет его, Дженсен злобно вскидывает руку вверх, указывает пальцем на подопечного и рисует кружок большим и указательным пальцами.

На секунду Падалеки выглядит искренне ошеломленным – и растерянным. Затем он запрокидывает голову, издает слабый шипящий звук, и становится ясно, что он смеется изо всех сил. Дженсену видно гладкую выпуклую линию длинного кривого шрама, проходящего сверху вниз по горлу, этот шрам давно зажил, но на него очень больно смотреть. 

– Я не стриптизер, – говорит Дженсен, словно оправдываясь, и это напрягает его еще больше.

Падалеки изображает, что рыдает от смеха.

– И не шлюха, – считает нужным добавить Эклз.

Падалеки делает вид, что теперь рыдает от разочарования.

Дженсен снова рисует кружок в воздухе, демонстрируя Падалеки, что не только тот может выучить язык жестов. Правда, сейчас он знает всего несколько знаков, но было здорово выучить именно этот – « _Эй, ты – засранец_ ». Если Дженсен в чем-то сейчас уверен, так это в том, что извлечет немало пользы из этого языка. Еще чуть больше месяца – и Падалеки вылезет из своей раковины.

***

В октябре они встречаются в последний раз перед освобождением Падалеки и проводят целый час, зазубривая всю необходимую информацию. Переводчица все еще с ними, как и всегда, и она помогает им обсудить те вещи, которые нельзя изобразить с помощью простых жестов, учитывая, что один из них не особо ими владеет. Но все равно, они нуждаются в ней все меньше и меньше, и это здорово, поскольку ее услуги предоставляет государство. Когда Падалеки выйдет из тюрьмы и вновь получит гражданские права, переводчицы не будет рядом.

Три месяца непрерывной переписки и череды успешных встреч – и у Дженсена появляется очень хорошее предчувствие по поводу своего подопечного. У Падалеки нет бурного прошлого, и, по словам психолога, он не агрессивен. Дженсен сомневается, что Падалеки снова опустится на дно и вернется в тюрьму.

– Ты помнишь все, что мы обсуждали, правда? Не забудешь?

Падалеки закатывает глаза, изображает несколько слов – это понятные, простые вещи: _«билет на автобус, деньги, Дженсен»_ (при этом он сочетает имя Дженсена с жестом, обозначающим порнозвезду, – Падалеки считает это верхом остроумия) – и кивает. Он выглядит беспечным, но каким-то слишком беспечным, поэтому Эклз уверен: его подопечный безумно переживает. 

– Я просто хочу убедиться, что ты не сбежишь и все-таки явишься в офис, чтобы отметиться, – спокойно говорит Дженсен, но смех в его голосе отчетливо слышен даже ему самому. – Если ты забудешь про, – он воспроизводит забавный жест Падалеки, обозначающий «Дженсен», – ты попадешь в глубокую жопу, приятель.

Падалеки фыркает.

Дженсен собирает вещи и говорит своему подопечному, что в следующий раз, когда они увидятся, тот уже будет свободным мальчиком и, может быть, выберет одежду другого цвета, белый уже как бы не в моде, и тянется к парню, чтобы пожать ему руку. Падалеки отвечает фирменным рукопожатием, кивает и тут же ловит вторую ладонь Эклза своей, заключая его в полуобъятие. Это лучший способ сказать «спасибо» на памяти Дженсена.

Но пока офицер по надзору не уходит, Падалеки стучит костяшками пальцев по столу, привлекая его внимание. Он двигается медленно, как будто дает понять Дженсену: да, я тебя задерживаю и прекрасно это осознаю. Падалеки говорит Дженсену своими большими руками, серьезный как никогда: _«Я не забуду о тебе»_. 

***

Дженсен начинает смотреть уроки языка жестов на YouTube, он хочет расширить свой словарный запас и заодно попрактиковаться в оскорблениях – он уверен, они ему рано или поздно пригодятся. Ему нужно работать над делами других заключенных, и он трудится над ними, но не забывает про Падалеки. 

***

Утром 1 ноября Дженсен приходит в офис до начала рабочего дня, садится за стол, берет свою чашку с Бэтменом, пьет кофе и просматривает непрочитанные имэйлы. Он комментирует еле слышно и ругается, читая большинство из них, так что даже не замечает, как через несколько часов заходит Патрик из кабинета напротив и просит одолжить флэшку. 

– Ждешь сегодня посылку?

Дженсен отрывается от работы, мало вникая в тему разговора:  
– Может быть. Она большая?  
Он приоткрывает жалюзи на окне, подкатывается ближе на своем кресле на колесиках, чтобы лучше видеть, и пытается разглядеть почтовый грузовик.

– Вроде бы большой, ага, – говорит Патрик. Затем закусывает губы. – Ждет тебя снаружи. Но это не федеральная почта.

– О. Что ты… – Дженсен останавливается. Патрик явно играет в шарады, поглаживая воображаемую бородку.

– Это примерно такой высоты, – он запрыгивает на стул и держит руку где-то под потолком. – Весит фунтов двести, точно не знаю, весы сломались, нет никакой этикетки или другой наклейки, но я выяснил, что это твое, так что…

– Спасибо за наглядную демонстрацию, – кисло говорит Дженсен, вставая. Патрик собирается уйти и уже стоит у двери, когда Эклз решает, что чужое мнение не повредит. – Слушай, у меня же через ткань не видны соски, правда?  
Он натягивает рубашку на теле и смотрит вниз.

– _Что?_

– Ничего, неважно, – Дженсен отправляет Патрика обратно в свой кабинет и идет к стойке регистрации на ресепшн. 

***

Он рассчитывает увидеть, как Падалеки сидит на одном из кожаных диванов в холле, листает какой-то из журналов, разложенных здесь, или же улыбается во весь рот кому-то из служащих, при этом оскорбляя его жестами. Да, Дженсен теперь тоже этому учится. Но оказывается, что Падалеки не делает ничего подобного. 

Дженсен обнаруживает Паадлеки неуклюже подпирающим стену рядом с комнатным растением, под которое тот, видимо, пытается закосить. Парень обгрызает ноготь большого пальца. Когда Дженсен откашливается, Падалеки поднимает взгляд и отлипает от стены. При виде Эклза на его губах проскальзывает улыбка, похожая на облегчение. Падалеки перекидывает маленький рюкзак через плечо и следует за Дженсеном в его кабинет.

– Итак, – произносит Дженсен, превращая это слово в вопрос и таким образом приглашая подопечного первым выбрать тему для разговора.

Падалеки демонстрирует жестами _«нет»_ и _«белый»_.

– Извини?

Падалеки показывает двумя большими пальцами на свою грудь и снова сигналит: _«нет белого»_. Дженсен улыбается.

Ну конечно. На Падалеки простая серая футболка с V-образным вырезом и джинсы. Довольно легкая одежда для этого времени года, но, похоже, парню по фигу, он только надел теплую шапку.  
– Хм-м-м. Чуть-чуть круче, чем твой предыдущий наряд, как-то так.  
На самом деле, с этими руками с выпирающими венами и натуральным загаром, Падалеки выглядит так, словно шагнул прямо со страниц глянцевого журнала.

Они тратят час, обговаривая составленное Дженсеном расписание: два раза в неделю созвон, один раз в месяц Падалеки приходит в офис, один раз в неделю Дженсен приходит на квартиру его сестры.

Он подготовил стопку газет с объявлениями о работе, среди которых нужные обвел в кружок, а также распечатки с сайтов, их Дженсен сделал сам. Он не был на тысячу процентов уверен, что его подопечному подойдут эти вакансии, но там предлагали неплохую оплату и не требовали общения с клиентами – он выбирал по этому принципу. Служба доставки в ресторанах, разнорабочий, другие загадочные места работы.

Большую часть времени Падалеки общается записками, но когда Дженсен начинает листать объявления, он неуверенно протягивает руку и берет одну из первых страниц, которую Дженсен читает вслух. Падалеки просматривает ее несколько раз, затем кладет на колени и сигналит: _«Круто!»_ Это объявление о том, что требуется мастер по ремонту электроприборов, – Дженсену оно тоже понравилось, когда он выбирал, что распечатывать.

***

Когда Падалеки собирается уходить, Дженсен думает промолчать, не затрагивать тему внешности. Но все-таки он должен помогать своему подопечному. А он знает по собственному опыту, какую роль играет ухоженный вид при приеме на работу. Поэтому Дженсен говорит:  
– Ты не должен делать это сегодня, да можешь вообще этого не делать, но, может быть, подумаешь о том, чтобы… – и проводит рукой по подбородку.

У Падалеки загораются глаза, он решительно кивает, хватает ручку и бумагу: _«Знаешь местечко подешевле?»_

– Да можно прямо здесь, – отвечает Дженсен, ныряя в нижний ящик шкафа. Там лежат всякие необходимые при его профессии вещи. Запасные носки, талоны в прачечную самообслуживания, дешевые зубные щетки и маленькие дорожные дезодоранты.

Он вынимает коробку с ножницами и инструментами для бритья, ставит на стол и подталкивает к подопечному:  
– Держи, вернешь когда-нибудь…  
Он не успевает договорить: Падалеки срывается с места, прижимая коробку к груди, словно в ней лежат сокровища, одной рукой быстро сигналя Дженсену: _«Ванная комната?»_

Дженсен поднимает бровь, но тут же встает с места. На пути по коридору к задней части здания только он слышит, как Патрик бормочет им вслед что-то ехидное. Ублюдок. 

***

Никакого выпендрежа, парень просто не теряет времени даром. 

Дженсен провожает его в маленькую ванную комнату для сотрудников, которая находится слева от раздевалки уборщиков. Она крохотная, зато войти сюда может не всякий, и гораздо меньше шансов наткнуться на кого-нибудь левого чувака, решившего побриться. Дженсен собирался оставить Падалеки одного и ждать его за своим столом, но тот придерживает для него дверь и смотрит взглядом, полным надежды. Эклз проскальзывает внутрь, и дверь захлопывается за его спиной.

Падалеки снимает футболку через голову, от чего у Дженсена перехватывает дыхание, и бросает ее на маленькую полочку рядом с освежителем воздуха и запасными рулонами туалетной бумаги. Эклз ставит себе пять с плюсом за свою теорию о том, что его подопечный – вылитая супермодель. Парень выглядит как чертова древнегреческая статуя, плоский живот подчеркивает узкую талию. Иногда Дженсен ненавидит оказываться правым.

Волосы падают вниз большими клочьями, разлетаясь по комнате словно перекати-поле. Падалеки пару раз режется, кое-где следует пройтись бритвой еще раз, но в целом он достаточно ловко работает лезвием над своими щеками.

Дженсен роется в аптечке, достает лосьон после бритья «Барбасол», новое лезвие и снова усаживается на крышку унитаза, со странным интересом наблюдая за происходящим. Здесь тесно, они находятся в опасной близости, но Падалеки, кажется, не возражает. Да и с чего бы ему возражать? Последние пять лет он испражнялся, загораживаясь от сокамерника одной только ширмой. Так что Дженсен разрешает себе смотреть дальше.

Когда все закончено, и Падалеки оставляет только бакенбарды, ну и взволнованную улыбку, Дженсен бросает на него один только взгляд.

 _«Фантастика»_ , – сигналит Дженсен уже на полпути к двери, показывая, что он выучил новое слово. На самом же деле он просто не может выдавить из себя ни звука. Он бежит в свой офис, падает в кресло и ожесточенно трет костяшками пальцев глаза. Падалеки не должен быть настолько _прекрасным_. 

***

Первая sms приходит через пять дней, всего одна фраза: **«получил работу»**. 

Каждому подопечному Дженсен выдает телефоны, ничего особенного, простейшие «звонилки», главное, чтобы можно было в любое время связаться с человеком. Они проплачены вперед – пару месяцев можно свободно звонить и посылать текстовые сообщения. Так он знает, что может услышать каждого – по крайней мере, в течение этого времени. Но Дженсен совершенно не ожидал, что Падалеки напишет ему. Никто из бывших заключенных не выходил с ним на контакт по своей воле, тем более так быстро, обычно его только ставили в известность о каких-то событиях, поэтому эту эсэмэску Дженсен считает своей маленькой победой. Он пишет в ответ: **«Это потрясающе. Поздравляю»**. 

Тем же вечером он ужинает, поставив на колени тарелку с курицей и пельменями, попутно смотря новости по телеку, когда приходит следующее сообщение: **«завтра первый рабочий день, что мне надеть?»**

Прежде чем Дженсен успевает ответить, телефон начинает пиликать у него в руке: **«что-то прозрачное?»**

 **«Засранец»** , отвечает Дженсен и сразу получает очередную эсэмэску. В следующие полчаса его еда остывает, а телевизор бубнит что-то непонятное на фоне.

***

После этого sms-переписка становится для Дженсена неприятной привычкой, к которой он оказывается не готов. Он игнорирует ежедневные шуточки Патрика при звуках своего телефона. Так же как игнорирует то, что у него самого колени подгибаются при этих звуках. Когда вспыхивает дисплей телефона, у него вспыхивает лицо. Это неправильно, непрофессионально, но он утешает себя тем, что просто тщательно наблюдает за Падалеки. Поэтому Дженсен продолжает их постоянные подначки, подколы и треп на любые темы.

***

**«день зарплаты:( »**

Дженсен хватает телефон. **«Разве это плохо?»** Он думает, что надо бы спросить, сколько Падалеки получает в час. Нет, он уверен, что во всех найденных им вакансиях оплата предполагалась больше минимальной, надо же помочь человеку встать на ноги. Но потом Дженсен решает, что это слишком грубый вопрос. Чересчур похоже на допрос. Даже если ему и платят за то, что он, можно сказать, шпионит.

**«мэгги говорит, что моя очередь покупать продукты»**

После дальнейшего обсуждения Дженсен начинает понимать, почему эта мысль пугает его подопечного. Снова прийти в супермаркет, где все эти хлопья на завтрак и _люди_. Это пугает так же, как если долго стоять, наклонившись, – вроде как нарываешься на групповое изнасилование. Тоже фобия, только другого рода.

Дженсен размышляет, что делал Падалеки последнюю пару недель, когда усиленно обменивался посланиями с ним. Он представляет его себе во время обеденного перерыва: Падалеки ест буррито и ни с кем не разговаривает, только со своим офицером по надзору путем эсэмэсок. Или вот он дома, забился в маленькую спальню сестры и, лежа на кровати, пытается осмыслить свою новую жизнь и забыть о старой. Дженсен чувствует острый укол симпатии, и это ему не нравится.

Поэтому он делает единственную возможную вещь.

– Ты куда это? – спрашивает Патрик, когда Дженсен уходит с работы раньше положенного времени. Эклз ему не отвечает, но лицо Патрика не отражает ни грамма удивления. 

***

Падалеки ждет его ровно там, где обещал, – на углу улицы рядом с «Волмартом», расхаживая рядом с автобусной остановкой, засунув руки в карманы худи. Дженсену странно видеть его одетым не в комбинезон – на Падалеки рабочие штаны и кроссовки… и он выглядит восхитительно. Дженсен пытается притвориться, что не замечает этого.

Они берут тележку, заходят в супермаркет, и Дженсен отбирает у Падалеки список покупок. Он написан красивым и явно не знакомым ему почерком. В конце красным маркером выделены _куриные окорочка, жевательные конфеты «Sour Punch» и торт с глазурью_.

В каждом проходе Падалеки наклоняется вниз, хватая что-нибудь, не указанное в списке, и запихивает это в тележку так, словно Дженсен может взять и не заметить коробку печенья «Поп-тартс» или что-то еще в таком же духе.  
Они идут в секцию замороженных продуктов, и там Падалеки около десяти секунд лукаво смотрит на грудь Дженсена. Именно на его грудь. Словно изучает ее. Дженсен сужает глаза, опускает взгляд, чтобы понять, в чем дело, а затем скрежещет зубами. Он толкает тележку так, что она врезается в бедро Падалеки, скрещивает руки на груди и несется сломя голову в отдел консервов. Напоследок не забывая показать ему снова: _«Засранец»_.

Когда их поход через магазин закончен, и тележка завалена так, будто приближается зомби-Апокалипсис, Падалеки совсем уже не выглядит таким перепуганным, как раньше. Он даже доходит до кассы и сам отдает деньги. Хороший день. Это прогресс.

***

Раз в месяц, в соответствии с законом штата, Дженсен выполняет одно требование.

Он приходит без предупреждения, стучит в дверь и переминается с ноги на ногу, пока стройная девушка в униформе медика не подходит к двери. Она почти такая же высокая, как Дженсен, у нее блестящие прекрасные волосы и такие же красивые глаза, как у ее брата. Мгновение она пристально рассматривает его, затем придерживает дверь, чтобы он вошел. Пожалуй, Дженсена бы смутила эта беспечность, если бы в тот же момент она не завопила во всю мощь своих легких:  
– Джа, твой приятель коп пришел повидать тебя! 

Дженсен хочет возразить, что он не коп, но он слишком занят тем, чтобы убрать с лица глупое выражение, которое наверняка там нарисовалось, потому что Дженсен и чувствует себя _соответственно_. Хотя для этого нет никакой причины. И это ничего не значит. Сестра Падалеки наверняка знает, кто он такой.

Когда Джаред выходит из комнаты, Дженсен неуклюже стоит, держа в руке маленькую пластиковую емкость с отвинчивающейся крышкой. Падалеки поднимает бровь, руками изображает что-то непристойное, а губами артикулирует _«извращенец» _.__

Дженсен жестом парирует _«ребенок»_ , получает в ответ _«порнозвезда»_ , но все заканчивается тем, что он остается на обед. Эклз даже не понимает, каким образом это происходит. Уходит он с завернутыми остатками еды, банкой падалечьей мочи и неудобным чувством, что он лезет не в свои дела, которое он пытается искоренить.

***

Сегодня у него не назначена встреча с Падалеки, но тот все равно приходит с коробкой жирных буррито и двумя пластиковыми стаканами лимонада, и Дженсен не решается прогнать его. Он думает, что для Падалеки он сейчас ближе всего к понятию «друг», чем кто-либо еще. И эта мысль не тревожит его, как должна бы. Более того, она ему приятна. Они сидят, едят и по очереди пишут всякие глупости друг другу в желтом блокноте Дженсена. Эклз тащит в рот огромную порцию карне гисада, и соус капает ему на подбородок и горло.

Падалеки рисует две фигурки в интересных позах, пририсовывает «пузыри», где должны быть написаны слова, и делает одной из них _ужасно_ грязное лицо. Ну конечно, именно к этой фигурке Падалеки пририсовывает стрелку и подписывает _«Дженсен»_.

Дженсен надменно вытирает лицо и пишет в ответ: _«перестань называть меня порнозвездой»_. И подчеркивает эту запись дважды.

Мимо проходит Патрик, он видит компанию Дженсена, ланч, который они делят на двоих, и пристально смотрит на них несколько мгновений. Пользуясь тем, что Падалеки сидит спиной к двери, Патрик показывает Эклзу два больших пальца и быстренько убегает дальше по коридору. Дженсен вздыхает. Меньше всего ему нужно, чтобы кто-то делал поспешные выводы.

Когда Дженсен снова оборачивается к Падалеки, тот уже все доел, сидит и смущенно смотрит в окно. Эклз обращает внимание на желтый блокнот, лежащий между ними.

_«перестань называть меня падалеки»_

***

Падалеки уже привычно пишет ему сообщения, и для Дженсена самое странное – называть собеседника Джаредом. Эсэмэски становятся все более информативными и раскованными: о том, как тот отремонтировал старую газонокосилку, какое клевое блюдо он съел на завтрак, и как он все чаще ездит на автобусе. Учитывая, что раньше с работы и на работу Джаред проходил несколько миль пешком, лишь бы в транспорте не стоять рядом с другими людьми, эти поездки означают, что Джаред сделал очень много шагов вперед и совсем мало – назад. Дженсен гордится им. 

***

У Джареда много свободного времени после работы, и это хорошо для бывшего заключенного, пытающегося вновь адаптироваться к социуму.

Ему не назначили никаких встреч с психотерапевтами или занятий в группах поддержки, ничего такого. Тот кошмарный пожар он устроил только из-за того, что связался с плохой компанией и позволил втянуть себя в типа крутую игру с поджогами на слабо. Никто из этих ребят не знал о пожилой паре, которая жила в старом трейлере на шлакоблоках, прямо за заброшенным сараем. Джаред тоже не знал. До самого последнего момента.

Джаред любит в свободное время читать книги, иногда берет домой недоделанную работу, а иногда часами, до отупения смотрит канал QVC. Хотя больше всего он любит проводить свободное время с Дженсеном.

Иногда они волонтерствуют в местном приюте для животных, выгуливая собак несколько раз в неделю. То, что Джаред занимается общественно-полезной деятельностью, очень хорошо для его характеристики. И Дженсен ловко убеждает сам себя, что только поэтому он и сопровождает Падалеки. Но Джареду, кажется, в самом деле нравятся собаки. Животные добрее и терпимее, чем люди. Иногда друзья Дженсена звонят, когда он гуляет с Джаредом. Обычно он переводит их звонки на автоответчик.

Они начинают устраивать Ночи Просмотра Фильмов, которым предшествует жаркий спор, по каким критериям фильм можно называть «классическим». Джаред выигрывает в «камень-ножницы-бумага» и получает право выбрать, что они будут смотреть в первую ночь. В результате они смотрят все части «Дрожи земли». Дженсен полночи сидит рядом с Джаредом, который смеется, сияет и повторяет одними губами реплики героев фильма. Эклз вынужден напоминать себе, что он не должен привязываться к своему подопечному. 

***

– Ты умеешь водить машину? – спрашивает Дженсен. Они едят фруктовые корзинки, купленные у парня на велосипеде, который проезжал по тому району, где находится мастерская Джареда, и продавал пикули, кукурузные корзинки и ломтики дыни в чили.

Джаред смотрит на Дженсена так, словно тот свихнулся.

Ну он же не знал. Он всего лишь подумал, что Джаред был слишком юн, когда попал в тюрьму, но подростки могут научиться водить очень рано.  
– Не сердись, я просто спрашиваю, – говорит Дженсен и добавляет: – мы могли бы куда-нибудь съездить. На какое-то время.

Владелец мастерской сшил пару комбинезонов специально для Падалеки, и на маленькой нашивке на груди написано только имя – Джаред, а не восьмизначный номер, и на Падалеки как раз сейчас такой комбинезон, в жирных пятнах и подтеках машинного масла, горло открыто, и Дженсен может видеть, как тот сглатывает. Это здорово отвлекает. И заставляет Дженсена говорить нехарактерные вещи, озвучивая то, о чем он едва успевает подумать. 

Джаред уже не смотрит так, словно планирует настучать ему по голове. Его лицо выражает что-то непонятное, Дженсен не хочет вдумываться, что именно.

– Если ты хочешь, – с запинкой говорит он, возвращаясь к попыткам отрезать ломтик банана.

 **«куда?»** – пишет Джаред на обратной стороне какой-то валявшейся рядом квитанции.

– Ну. Куда-нибудь, наверное, – говорит Дженсен. – Нет, конечно, ты все еще обязан просить разрешения покинуть округ, но… – Он не договаривает. Не то, чтобы он когда-то отвечал отказом на такие просьбы. Более важно то, что Дженсен предлагает несерьезно. Он не может быть серьезным. – Куда угодно.

Джаред доедает свои фрукты, комкает квитанцию и запускает в голову Дженсена. А затем улыбается, опустив голову вниз, когда думает, что Дженсен не замечает. Но Дженсен, похоже, замечает уже все. Куда угодно, думает он, удивляясь, как он смог зайти настолько далеко. Потому что он готов поехать куда угодно вообще. 

***

Проходит еще месяц их зарождающейся дружбы, Дженсен получает еще одно нелегкое дело, и его рабочие обязанности удваиваются. Он постоянно в разъездах, посещает один из исправительных центров, который находится в другом городе, и в его расписании едва находится время на сон.

**«где ты был?:(»**

**«Новый аквариум»** , – отсылает он в ответ. Это их кодовое обозначение места, о котором Джаред не хочет ни думать, ни говорить. Дженсен одновременно и ненавидит, и восхищается тем фактом, что у них появились собственные кодовые словечки. По большей части ненавидит, конечно, потому что это уже почти любовь.

**«какие-то парни забавно на меня смотрят, когда я прихожу, а тебя нет»**

Дженсен чувствует, как отвратительная глупая надежда подступает к сердцу, когда он перечитывает эсэмэску.

**«Ты у меня на работе?»**

**«но тебя тут нет»**  
И следом: **«похоже, ты про меня забыл».**

Дженсен как следует раскладывает все по полочкам у себя в голове, понимает, что не должен делать этого, вообще не должен, совсем-совсем не должен, но руки действуют быстрее разума, и он все равно это делает. Он сидит рядом с одной из самых охраняемых тюрем, готовясь к беседе с парнем, который убил трех своих детей, от чего Дженсен совершенно не в восторге, но ничего не может поделать, и день его все равно похерен. Он быстро набирает ответ, чувствуя, как в животе теплеет и начинают порхать бабочки, мотыльки и прочие летающие существа, а затем направляется в здание.  
 **«Я не забуду о тебе»**.

***

Одинокой ночью в постели пропитанный Джаредом мозг помогает Дженсену выполнить свое обещание. Дженсен мечтает об их личном мире, о секретах, рассказанных в темноте, на языке, понятном только им двоим. Он мечтает о ямочках на щеках от смеха, о поте под коленками. Но когда идет дождь – он красный, а когда Дженсен пытается дышать – у него вырывается только крик, задыхающийся и булькающий, и белые стены его прекрасной тюрьмы рушатся.

Он просыпается несчастным, несмотря на сон, и пялится на потолочный вентилятор, представляя, как звучал бы сейчас голос Джареда.

***

– Бойфренд?

В ожидании обеда Дженсен прислонился к стойке в комнате отдыха, прислушиваясь к глухим звукам, издаваемым работающей микроволновкой. Это не буррито с оскорблениями, но и так хватит. Должно хватить. Патрик смотрит на него с любопытством.

– Что, прости?

– Твой телефон, – он кивает, глядя на кулак Дженсена, в котором тот сжимает свой айфон. Дженсену не нужно смотреть на мобильник. Он и так пялился на экран все время, пока не вошел Патрик. – Это же он, верно?

Дженсен даже не пытается переспросить: _«Кто он?»_ или отреагировать на слово «бойфренд». Он засовывает телефон обратно в передний карман брюк, где тот снова превращается в бесполезную вещь, и делает вид, что очень занят важным делом: он вынимает свою все еще холодную еду из микроволновки, ставит на бумажную тарелку, вроде как проверяя температуру.

– Если он тебе нравится, это нормально, – мягко говорит Патрик, будто боясь спугнуть Дженсена. – Ты же знаешь об этом?

Дженсен только качает головой, все отрицая. Патрик просто надумал себе что-то. Это был даже не Джаред, да там вообще никого не было. Дженсен просто смотрел на обои на экране. И ждал. И, может, надеялся. Он правда хочет, чтобы Джаред не был для него тем самым «кем-то», чьего звонка он ждет.  
– Нет, это не нормально, – говорит он в ответ и возвращается обратно к своему столу.

По крайней мере, это правда. Это действительно ненормально.

***

Зимние праздники приходят и уходят, и ничего не меняется, вообще ничего. На торжества он едет в родительский дом, ест ветчину в меду, которая слишком пересолена. Но это традиция, а значит, это круто. Он пересекается с кузенами, чистит картошку с мамой и украдкой пишет Джареду эсэмэски под столом во время еды.

Они не обмениваются Рождественскими подарками или еще чем-то подобным, это было бы странно, но Дженсен находит на убитой заправке дешевый магнит на холодильник с рисунком, который абсолютно ничего не значит, заворачивает его в коричневую бумагу, слой за слоем, заклеивает скотчем и нацепляет поверх ярко-розовый бант.

Он оставляет сверток на коврике у входа, чтобы Джаред мог его увидеть, и подписывается только буквой «Д» под бантом.

Когда он приходит на работу следующим утром, на столе его ждет раскраска с Бэтменом.

Патрик решает воздержаться от каких-либо высказываний на эту тему.

 **«Ты забыл снабдить меня цветными карандашами»** , – пишет Дженсен, рассеянно листая страницы.

**«неа. не забыл. тебе просто надо за ними прийти после работы. и мне понравился мой подарок! спасибо :D»**

Это был просто дурацкий магнит в виде фиолетовой звезды с надписью ПОРНО псевдо-стильным курсивом посредине.

 **«Так и знал, что тебе понравится. Я в курсе, что ты обожаешь своих порнозвезд»** , – отправляет он в ответ, все еще не выпуская из рук раскраску, словно ему лет пять. Внезапная цветная вспышка на одной из страниц заставляет его остановиться и пролистать назад, пока он не находит то, что искал.

Это Бэтмен и Робин, бегущие бок о бок на миссию. Рисунок полностью раскрашен, каждая деталь, и даже пустой фон украшен пейзажем: криво нарисованная ферма, которая на картинке выглядит не пришей кобыле хвост, заблудившийся цыпленок, нечто черно-белое, похожее на собаку, что, как предполагает Дженсен, было жалкой пародией на корову. Дженсен всерьез размышляет о том, что за великий геройский подвиг ждет парней на ферме. А еще у них над головами висят пририсованные пузырьки с текстом, и туда неровным почерком Джареда вписана шутка о том, что Робин хочет попробовать палочку. _«В Бэтмобиле, хм. Как думаешь, что я имел в виду, Брюс?»_. Между Бэтменом и Робином красуется большое розовое сердце.

Телефон Дженсена вибрирует у бедра.

 **«да я люблю своих порнозвезд»** , – говорится в смс, и Дженсен прижимает ладонь к своему растянутому в улыбке рту, чтобы не издать никаких компрометирующих звуков.

Ну, возможно, они все-таки обменялись подарками. Типа того. Ну и что?

***

Этим вечером Дженсен уходит с работы поздно, но все равно следует заранее намеченному плану. Во-первых, потому что он обещал. А во-вторых, потому что сегодня вечер кино, и на этот раз его очередь выбирать. Он ни за что не пропустит это дерьмо.

Джаред сразу портит все своим видом. Когда он открывает дверь, на нем мягкие флисовые домашние штаны и старая футболка с группой «Радиохэд». Это просто ужасно. Сердце Дженсена едва не выпрыгивает из груди, как только он это видит. На Джареда невозможно смотреть спокойно. Он совершенен.

Все пространство вокруг пропахло попкорном, маслом и теплом, и Дженсен собирается пошутить о супергероях, когда Джаред подходит, притягивает его к себе и обнимает. Просто так, без предупреждения; обнимает, словно поступал так уже сотню раз, а не делает это сейчас впервые, и Дженсен чувствует его всем телом, от кончиков пальцев до внутренностей, которые сейчас дрожат с ним вместе, и ему до боли хочется продолжать обниматься. Он прячет лицо в укромном местечке, у Джареда под покрытым щетиной и пахнущим мылом подбородком, и тогда с внезапной ясностью понимает, что он здесь не ради дурацких цветных карандашей.

Джаред отстраняется, все еще продолжая улыбаться, и Дженсен чувствует, как его подташнивает и качает, и вообще он как будто заболевает. Кажется, он понимает, что это, что с ним происходит. Джареду действительно стоило предупредить.

**

– Бери все, что хочешь, – кричит Мэгги из кухни, она делает горячий шоколад в кружках. – Тебе дополнительная порция зефира, если найдешь фильм, снятый после девяностого года.

Джаред жалобно вздыхает и смотрит на Дженсена грустными щенячьими глазами, он обожает дрянные фильмы восьмидесятых. Дженсен смеется, думая про себя: _ты это сделаешь_.

Он подходит к небольшому стеллажу с фильмами и начинает перебирать их, один за другим. Джаред делает вид, что просто ходит мимо, хотя на самом деле то и дело потихоньку заглядывает ему через плечо. Там много рядов и стопок на выбор, и Дженсен притормаживает на некоторых особо привлекательных названиях из числа фильмов, которые сразу выходят на ДВД, пока очередная секция не попадается ему на глаза. Видеокассеты.  
– Видеомагнитофон?  
– В комнате Джареда, ага.

После долгих раздумий он победоносно демонстрирует некую кассету с надписью «Мир Астро» на этикетке и передает ее Джареду. Джаред выглядит недовольным, Мэгги хихикает. Дженсен окончательно убеждается в правильности выбора.

Они забирают свои миски с попкорном и чашки с горячим шоколадом и дружной гурьбой идут в комнату Джареда, Дженсен уделяет особое внимание тому, чтобы сесть на кровати на безопасном расстоянии от Джареда, пока Мэгги суетится и возится со старым серым видаком из каменного века.

И сейчас, когда звук поднят на максимум, и он наконец-то понимает, что они смотрят, Дженсен хочет немедленно остановить запись, вернуться назад, перемотать все это: кассету, время, свою жизнь. Разрубить телевизор напополам и придушить того парня, Нельсона, голыми руками за то, что он сделал, за то, что он украл. Дженсен хочет вернуться в ту реальность, в которой ему не приходилось видеть, как семнадцатилетний Джаред болтает, шутит, танцует под Карлтона с кем-то в гигантском костюме поросенка Порки в парке развлечений и произносит фразочки вроде «Богом клянусь» или «Я за дробовиком», потому что от осознания того, что он больше никогда не услышит их снова, ему неожиданно становится очень больно.

Мэгги вставляет короткие реплики то тут, то там: _«Эй, а помнишь, это было сразу после того, как мы…»_ \- и Джаред нежно и снисходительно улыбается в ответ на каждую из них. Дженсен высиживает остаток кассеты с домашним видео с абсолютно прямой спиной и липкими от пота руками, впитывая теплые семейные воспоминания как хлорид калия, смертный приговор.

Когда кассета заканчивается, возникает небольшая перепалка на тему того, что смотреть дальше. Джаред что-то предлагает жестами, Мэгги настаивает, что сейчас все еще очередь Дженсена выбирать, но Дженсен почти ничего не слышит и не видит.

Он пристально смотрит на шею Джареда, на его горло. Дженсен видит туго натянутые сухожилия, которые дрожат и вибрируют, когда Джаред смеется, а затем расслабляются, и это повторяется снова и снова. Он смотрит на них, как загипнотизированный, пытается выучить каждый изгиб шрама, который расширяется кверху, затем делает резкий поворот и сужается. Наверное, именно в тот момент Джаред проснулся. Дженсен уверен, что тогда мышцы дрожали тоже, распотрошенные и залитые красным.

Дженсен моргает и понимает, что Джаред за ним следит.

Мэгги нет, она куда-то ушла. Дженсен задается вопросом, когда она ушла. И как давно он настолько зациклен на Джареде. Не одну неделю, наверное. Кассета остановлена, и Дженсен просто сидит на кровати, словно его распилили на две части. Его взгляд снова падает на шрам Джареда.

Джаред не пытается прикрыть свою шею, он никогда так и не делал, а вот Дженсен не отводит глаз, хотя раньше всегда опускал взгляд.

 _«Это не больно»_ , показывает жестом Джаред, внезапно оказываясь слишком близко, прямо перед ним.

Дженсен уверен, что это ложь. Абсолютно уверен.

 _«В чем дело?»_ – снова пытается спросить Джаред, склоняя голову. Он очарователен. Он всегда очарователен. С того самого дня, как Дженсен вошел в ту комнату в тюрьме, и Джаред искоса посмотрел на него. Очарователен, сексуален и дальше по списку определений, про которые Дженсен никогда бы не подумал, что станет когда-либо выискивать их и вести строгий учет, заталкивая потом в секретное местечко, где ему не приходилось бы вспоминать о них слишком часто или вспоминать вообще.

 _«Дженсен»_ , «говорит» Джаред медленно, артикулируя каждую букву. Его губы восхитительно ласкают имя Дженсена, и у того щемит сердце. _«Все в порядке»_.

Дженсену хочется просто заржать в голос, упасть на ковер, хлопая себя по коленкам, и рыдать в него от смеха, потому что Джаред – Джаред нянчится с ним, с взрослым мужиком, пытаясь защитить его от суровых реалий мира, словно это Дженсен пострадал, словно это ему воткнули лезвие в шею, и он потерял частицу себя в сырой комнате с цементными стенами и решеткой.

Его пальцы сами собой тянутся к шее Джареда, чтобы потрогать. Он проводит пальцем по всей длине раны, и Джаред ему позволяет. Джаред ему позволяет.

Он не понимает, что делает, пока Джаред не повторяет его движение: большая рука ложится ему на горло, и они оказываются лицом к лицу, ртом ко рту, а затем Джаред придвигается ближе и приникает к его губам. И Дженсен чувствует, как этот поцелуй обрушивается на него, стирающий границы и неотвратимый.  
Срабатывает базовый инстинкт: поцеловать в ответ, жестко, словно в отместку. Он по запястья погружает руки в волосы Джареда, путается пальцами в его локонах, и открывает рот, чтобы почувствовать, как чужой язык ласкает его нижнюю губу, проскальзывает внутрь мягко, будто спрашивая. Желудок сжимается, лицо вспыхивает, а Джаред так восхитительно целует его в течение этих десяти идеальных секунд, что кости Дженсена словно размягчаются и плавятся.  
Но затем он приходит в себя.

– Мне очень жаль, – говорит Дженсен, твердо, хотя растерянно и слегка задыхаясь, и отодвигает Джареда от себя. – Я не могу.  
Губы Джареда блестят, и Дженсен думает: _«Это из-за меня»_ , глаза Джареда сияют, и Дженсен думает: _«Это тоже из-за меня»_. На лице Падалеки написан такой же ужас, какой царит сейчас в душе Эклза. Зная теперь, каково это – сжимать Джареда в объятиях – Дженсен встает и уходит из квартиры. Наконец он понимает то, к осознанию чего шел много недель. Все дело в нем. Это он ущербный. А не Джаред. С Джаредом всегда все было в порядке. 

***

– Нужно что-нибудь? – спрашивает Патрик, заглядывая внутрь. Это уже его третья попытка получить ответ на свой вопрос. Две предыдущие закончились ничем, Дженсен молчал. На этот раз тоже ничего не меняется. Патрик понимает, что что-то не так. Но Дженсен самому себе не может объяснить, что происходит, не то что Патрику. Дженсен смотрит на пустой монитор и следит за тем, как сменяются минуты на часах.  
День уходит в прошлое, секунда за секундой. Его телефон так и не подает признаков жизни. Ничего не происходит.

***

На его столе лежит свежий блокнот с желтыми листами. Внутри пусто, никаких каракуль не найти. Никаких глупых закорючек, разбросанных по страницам. Так и должно быть. Просто обязано быть. Дженсен задается вопросом, всегда ли его работа была таким болотом. Он чувствует себя невероятно опустошенным.

***

Наступает четверг – третий день, с тех пор как Джаред… с тех пор, как Джаред. Вечера четверга они обычно проводили, гуляя в парке с собаками. Дженсен думает, что сегодня не сможет пойти в приют, он не в состоянии это вынести, поэтому, конечно же, после работы он садится в машину и едет прямо туда. По одной причине. Ему просто необходимо расковырять рану, чтобы почувствовать боль.

Когда Дженсен приезжает в приют, все оказывается даже хуже, чем он опасался. 

Джареда там нет, ну конечно же, нет. Зато есть его сестричка. Она бросает всего лишь один тяжелый взгляд на Дженсена, и тот сразу понимает, что облажался. И очень конкретно облажался. Он с усилием сглатывает, и ему кажется, что у него в горле застряли осколки стекла.

Они не общаются. Мэгги не говорит ему ни слова, просто берет поводок и открывает клетки, и в результате они все равно отправляются в парк вместе. Дженсен вообще не понимает, что происходит, от ощущения сюрреалистичности ситуации у него начинает зудеть все тело. Это все неправильно, без гигантской тени Джареда, рядом с которой его собственная тень кажется лилипутской, без постоянных тычков локтем – Джаред занимает слишком много места, но всегда настаивает на том, что они должны идти так близко, что он чуть ли не висит у Дженсена на плечах, без абсолютно не молчаливого молчания Джареда, без его умильных оскорблений, без его лица, его улыбочек, без него, без него… Еще светло, как днем, вокруг куча народа, но Дженсену хочется _плакать_.

Если он разрыдается, это будет не самое худшее из того, что он делал.

Дженсен и правда ненавидит сюрпризы, всегда терпеть их не мог, поэтому его _шокирует_ осознание того, что он, похоже, немного влюбился в человека, который и нравиться-то ему не должен был.

– Где он? – уже после того, как они вернули собак в приют, в конце концов спрашивает Дженсен, замерев на полпути к машине посреди стоянки. Он понимает, что не может больше выносить этого.

На одно ужасное, пугающее до чертиков мгновение ему кажется, что Мэгги может не ответить на вопрос. Да, он этого заслуживает. Она пожимает плечами, не глядя на него, но говорит:  
– Точно не знаю. Он просто скинул эсэмэску, попросил погулять с собаками за него. Написал, что им нужно во двор.  
… _или они сойдут с ума_ , заканчивает Дженсен мысль в голове. Он улыбается, опустив голову, сердце щемит еще больше. Джаред постоянно так «говорил».

– Я думаю, ему пришлось задержаться на работе, – добавляет Мэгги. Дженсен смотрит на ее каменное лицо: она упорно ждет его реакции.

– Спасибо, – говорит он, садясь в машину, и бля он реально ей благодарен. Он трижды пытается засунуть в замок зажигания ключ от дома, пока не выжимает сцепление и не вспоминает, как нужно дышать.

***

Когда Дженсен добирается до мастерской, та закрыта, свет выключен – а чего он хотел в восемь часов вечера? 

Однако обнаруживается кое-что неожиданное: когда он обходит офисное здание и подходит к гаражу, где Джаред проводит большую часть времени, ворота оказываются полуоткрытыми, и оттуда звучит музыка. Джаред сидит за рабочим столом в высоком кресле на колесиках, которому, похоже, недолго осталось до путешествия на помойку. Он сосредоточенно склонился над какими-то трубками, серьезен как хрен знает кто и пытается подпевать рок-балладам.

Дженсен совсем не планирует смеяться. Да тут и нет ничего смешного. Просто он тупеет, когда нервничает, и это всего лишь начало. Желудок ухает куда-то вниз, когда Джаред вздрагивает и быстро поворачивается в своем кресле.

– Эй. Привет, – говорит Дженсен и _машет рукой_ , словно идиот.

В ответ на все это Джаред просто кивает. Впрочем, по правде говоря, Дженсен и на такое не рассчитывал.

– Я видел твою сестру, – говорит Дженсен, просто потому, что должен хоть что-то сказать. Он должен говорить за обоих. – Мы выгуляли ребят. Думаю, что сейчас твоя сестра меня не особо любит.

Дженсен ждет, что Джаред фыркнет, закатит глаза, как-то поможет продолжить разговор. Тот мог бы подать ему какой-нибудь сигнал, отправить любое закодированное послание, как не сделать из себя еще большего засранца. Но Джаред вообще не выказывает никакой реакции.

– Думаю, что и ты меня сейчас не особо любишь, – говорит Дженсен, когда это становится очевидным.

Джаред вздрагивает при этих словах, но не пытается отрицать, и в Дженсене что-то обрывается. Джаред никогда себя так с ним не вел. Он не груб, _нет_ , но он равнодушен, и Дженсен думает, что это куда хуже. Потому что это значит, что Джареду все равно. Прежний Джаред всегда пытался добиться его улыбки, сделать что-то, что вызовет его смех, просто старался быть в центре внимания Дженсена. И Эклз чувствует себя полным мудаком из-за того, что никогда раньше не показывал Джареду, что все его внимание и так полностью принадлежит ему. Этот Джаред бесчувственный, холодный, осторожный и ничего от него не хочет. Дженсен понимает: вот и наглядная демонстрация того, каким Падалеки приходилось быть все эти годы.

– Может, помочь? – спрашивает Дженсен, указывая подбородком на стол.

Джаред смотрит на стол, затем опять на Дженсена и отодвигается, чтобы тому было лучше видно, чем он занят. Они оба знают, что Дженсен ни хрена не смыслит в механике. Просто он не готов уйти сейчас, даже если Джаред хочет, чтобы он ушел. Да, он понимает, что манипулирует Джаредом, пытаясь воззвать к былым чувствам, но Дженсен в таком отчаянии, что готов пойти даже на это.

Джаред пожимает плечами и возвращается к своему занятию, больше не глядя на Дженсена, и у того сердце рвется ввысь, поскольку это не «нет». Конечно, это не любовные записочки вкупе с восторженным взглядом, но и не «нет». И если теперь ему предлагают только дружбу, что ж, он всецело готов и к этому. Лучше уж Джаред-друг, чем вообще без Джареда рядом.

– Слушай, я должен кое-что тебе сказать, – начинает Дженсен, хватая большой трубный ключ и взвешивая его в руке, изображая, будто собирается заниматься чем-то серьезным. И принимается возиться с крохотным болтиком. – Ты можешь слушать меня, наверное. – Он смотрит на маленькое пластмассовое радио, откуда раздается металлический голос ди-джея. – Хотя, знаешь, ты не обязан меня выслушивать. Но я все равно собираюсь рассказать, так что…

Так что.

– Понимаешь, мне кажется, что я вроде как держал тебя в заложниках, типа того, – он ловит на себе суровый взгляд Джареда, но все равно продолжает, потому что должен. – Нет, чувак, просто выслушай меня. Ты проводил все время со мной и никогда не зависал с кем-нибудь еще, так? Это эгоистично, но мне это нравилось. Черт. Да больше, чем нравилось. Это были лучшие часы за весь день.

Ключ в его ладони тяжелый и теплый, как будто Джаред пользовался им, прежде чем Дженсен появился на пороге.

– Но все это время, что ты был моим _другом_ , я не совсем понимал это, пока я не понял, что хочу большего, ну, как раз тогда, когда ты открыл мне дверь тем вечером. Но я хотел большего, хотя и не знал этого.  
Он несет полную околесицу. Вменяемым Дженсена назвать сложно, а когда Джаред прекращает возиться с трубой и напрягается – становится понятно, что он реально его слушает.

– Так что когда ты сделал, ну, ты знаешь, что ты сделал, я типа испугался, может быть, это я заставил тебя, спроецировал на тебя все свои странности, и только поэтому ты… – Дженсен останавливается, потому что это звучит неправильно, он думает, что обвинять Стокгольмский синдром в их первом поцелуе – не особо удачный ход. Он хочет просто _извиниться_ за свое поведение, но его затея на грани краха.

– Но ты должен знать, что когда ты поцеловал меня… – Дженсен прикусывает трясущуюся губу. 

Джаред сжимает челюсть, все еще разглядывая винтики-гаечки на рабочем столе.

– Что я чувствовал, когда ты… Когда мы… Я не знаю, это просто… Черт, Джаред, ты _сводишь меня с ума_ …

Джаред встает из своего кресла настолько резко, что оно падает, берет Дженсена за подбородок и целует так отчаянно, словно ненавидит его ко всем чертям.

У Дженсена из головы вылетают все мысли, он выпускает из рук ключ – тот падает со звоном на землю, затем обнимает Джареда за шею, хватает руками за затылок и притягивает к себе еще ближе. 

Дженсен едва улавливает тихий вздох, а затем большие ладони хватают его за бедра, задирают на нем рубашку, скользят по спине, между лопаток. Эклз только сильнее впивается ртом в губы Джареда, он жадный, готов ко всему, его тело льнет к другому телу и наконец оживает. Джаред толкает его к стене в промежуток между дрелями и приводными ремнями и угрожающе над ним нависает. Дженсен снова безрассудно хватает руками лицо Джареда, но тот отталкивает их и тянется прямо к ширинке Дженсена.

– Джаред, – выдыхает он, потому что не смел и мечтать об этом, он возбужден настолько, что едва может связно мыслить. Руки Джареда замирают, он бросает быстрый взгляд на партнера, проверяя, все ли делает правильно. – Нет, не останавливайся. Пожалуйста, не останавливайся.

Его член уже влажный, когда Джаред засовывает руку ему в штаны. Наверное, Дженсену стоило бы смутиться, ведь он промочил трусы от _одного поцелуя_ , но ему совершенно по фигу. Джаред берет его член в кулак, двигает рукой грубо и быстро, впивается зубами в его шею, словно зверь, и Дженсен превращается в безвольное, дрожащее существо.

– О, – повторяет Дженсен снова и снова, чувствуя, как рука Джареда становится влажной. Дженсен ничего не может поделать с невероятным возбуждением. Джаред – лучшее, что с ним случалось.

И когда Дженсен думает, что начинает контролировать ситуацию, Джаред доказывает – ничего подобного, стаскивая с него штаны и трусы до лодыжек, в его движениях нет никакого благоговения или романтики. Рука Джареда скользит к отверстию между ягодицами Дженсена, пытаясь проникнуть внутрь – слишком торопливо, как будто у них осталось всего десять минут до того, как придет какой-нибудь проверяющий с фонариком. Джаред плюет себе на пальцы, этого мало для смазки, но Дженсен все равно открывается для него. Разводит бедра шире, а потом берет лицо Джареда обеими руками и целует – нежно, словно говоря: не так надо. Не так надо, но сейчас все в порядке.

_Потом будет так, как надо._

Он думает о лице со снимков, о мальчишке на видео, с нескладными конечностями, тощем и неуклюжем, и размышляет, что заставило Джареда стать таким, каков он есть. Сейчас Падалеки мощный и внушительный, но Дженсен знает, что так было не всегда. Он зажмуривается, словно пытаясь прогнать рисующиеся воображению образы и перестать перебирать версии того, что случилось, что вынудило юного заключенного поднимать тяжести в стремлении вырасти большим и сильным.

Джаред тогда действительно очень хотел сбрить бороду. И сейчас Дженсен размышляет: а не была ли эта борода своего рода щитом? Отращивая ее, Джаред мог скрывать красоту, притворяясь отвратительным.

Он вскрикивает и дрожит, опираясь о стену, открыв рот и тяжело дыша Джареду в плечо. И когда Джаред вынимает из него пальцы, Дженсен изо всех сил прижимает его к своей груди, где безопасно, где Джаред всегда будет в безопасности, и Дженсену наплевать, что следы его оргазма пачкают Джареду бедро. 

***

– Это не совсем то, на что я рассчитывал, когда шел сюда сегодня, – заявляет Дженсен слегка несвязно.

Джаред говорит одними губами что-то непонятное, уткнувшись в него, Дженсен никогда не узнает, что именно тот говорил, одновременно вдыхая запах его шеи, подбородка, щек, а затем поднимая взгляд от того местечка на горле любовника, где только что поставил отметину. Глаза Джареда дикие и помутневшие, но тоже очень счастливые.

Дженсен сидит голой задницей на коленях Джареда на бетонном полу механического цеха, где их почти скрывают наборы инструментов и запасные шины, они провели так последние полчаса, извиняясь и прощая друг друга на лишь им двоим понятном языке.

***

Первого января Дженсен пишет заявление о переводе Джареда под опеку Патрика. Он сомневается, что государство поймет его этическую дилемму, поэтому в графе «Причина» Дженсен указывает только _«личные проблемы»_. 

Патрик видит дурацкий хипстерский шарф на его шее, который Дженсен едва ли когда-нибудь надел бы по доброй воле, а еще слишком широкую улыбку, вообще раньше не посещавшую его лицо, и воздерживается от комментариев, только быстро показывает Дженсену два поднятых больших пальца, пока босс не смотрит.

***

**«ланч?»**

**«Конечно»** , отсылает Дженсен в ответ, рисуя глупые каракули в блокноте. Эти каракули, появляющиеся вновь и вновь, вроде бы похожи на имя Джареда, а вроде бы и нет. Отвратительно до тошноты. И очень печально. Он бы еще ручку с блестками завел. **«Куда?»**

Следующая эсэмэска гласит: **«куда угодно:)»**

Они едят буррито.

**Конец**


End file.
